Hayate the Combat Butler and Hot Wheels Battle Force 5: The new mebmer
by Agent Mech V
Summary: hayate and his friends we're going to America when they saw a storm until they met the Battle Force 5.
1. Chapter 1: The new mebmers

**Chapter 1: The new** **members**

at the American Airport hayate and his friends were getting off the plane.

okay everyone we are going to enjoy our vacation. **Hinagiku** said.

I am going to like this vacation. **Nagi** said.

nothing can possibly go wrong today. **Ayumu** said happy.

just then storm shock came.

what in the world is that thing? **Izumi** said.

I do not know. **Hayate** said.

in that moment hayate saw men in vehicle driving to towards the storm shock.

what are they mad! they're going to get themselves killed. **Hayate** said worried.

Hayate and his friend running to stop the men in their vehicles from going into the storm shock.

but instead they got themselves stuck inside the storm shock.

what on Earth is happening!? **Izumi** said freaking out.

when everyone got out of portal they were shocked.

where in the universe are we? **Hinagiku** said surprised.

I have no idea? **Hayate** said.

hey guys you should check this out. **Risa** said to them.

Risa was pointing that's some strange vehicles.

but who or what could they be? **Miki** said.

I don't know but something tells me that they're not friendly. **Isumi** said.

and then a person got outside the vehicle.

it's a robot? **Fumiv** said.

since when do robot's drive. **Sharna** said.

lord Zemerik, the Organics are here. **Zug** said to **Zemerik.**

Good, now find them. **Zemerik** replied to **Zug.**

command Zemerik, sir. **Zelix** said to **Zemerik.**

yes zelix. **Zemerik** said to **Zelix.**

i been picking up round here. **Zelix** repliedto **Zemerik.**

I see, all units Patrol the area. **Zemerik** said to his **Sark army.**

the Sark drones were patrolling the area.

this is bad. **Kayura** said.

you mean this is bad. **Sakuya** said.

this is just great we're just like sitting ducks out here. **Nagi** said.

Shhhh!... someone is coming, everyone hide. **Hinagiku** said to them.

everyone hide behind something's.

Zelix was walking close to where hayate and his friends are.

mmmm...my scanners are detecting something. **Zelix** said.

hayate and the others were worried and afraid.

but then they heard a loud noise of an engine.

red car shaped like a sword came out of the air, hayate and his friends were surprised.

Lord Zemerik, it's the Battle Force 5! **Zelix** said to **Zemerik.**

then destroy them do not let them get the battle key. **Zemerik** said angrily.

battle key? They all said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Soccer Zone

**A/N: This** **Chapter is about** **Ep.18 - Mag Wheels The team enters a Battle Zone that will give the Battle Key, but only if the Battle Force 5 can win it in a game of Battle Key Soccer. Things go really awry when the key, being reverse magnetic, ends up on planet Sark!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Soccer Zone**


	3. Chapter 3: The Swarm

**A/N: This** **Chapter is about** **Episode 21: Vert is trapped inside a giant wasp hive, so Agura must lead the team to save him and stop the Vandals! Vert is trapped inside a giant nest of mechanical wasps, and Stanford must lead Battle Force 5 to keep the Vandals from reaching Earth while figuring a way to get Vert out before it's too late...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Swarm**


	4. Chapter 4: Real or Fake part 1

**A/N This Chapter is about Ep.15 - Cage Match the gang heading towards a storm shock. Seeing an oppotunity to go out in style, Vert pulls a few tricks in wich Zoom imitates in response. Agura amusingly stated that it was cute. Upon entering the storm shock, they are transported into a dimension where everything is almost perfect for doing tricks. Seeing his oppotunity, Zoom decides to show-off to Vert. After going quite a ways, the track suddenly changes causing Zoom to crash, although he emerged with no injuries except for being a bit sick. Zoom tries to tell the others of his experience, but they shake off his attempt to cover up the crash.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Real or Fake part 1**


	5. Chapter 5:How over came your fear part 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

_**Red vs Blue and RWBY: In a different world**_ __


End file.
